1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to education and, more particularly, to an assembly of teaching aids for facilitating teaching of reading.
2. Prior Art
Reading has long been one of the basic skills which educators have attempted to find methods and associated aids to increase their effectiveness in teaching reading to persons, particularly pre-school and grade school children. The present thought in education today is to provide a reading program designed toward individualization of instruction. The difficulty in such an approach is not only to design such a program, but to design one which develops all reading skills and which will be of interest to children of all ethnic backgrounds. A second area of difficulty is developing teaching aids which provide the teacher flexibility in easily modifying specific teaching programs for particular needs that might arise with certain students.